


Drag

by marginaliana



Series: a ficlet for every GT episode [3]
Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2017, M/M, Shotgunning, The Grand Tour: s01 e05, pot, which sounds way kinkier than it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/pseuds/marginaliana
Summary: Jeremy and James lying in a field in Rotterdam with some substances.





	

There was smoke in the air, curling in great clouds above them like the fog on the Thames at sunset. It seemed, actually, to _be_ sunset. Jeremy was lying on his back in the grass – he thought, somewhat distantly, that perhaps getting up again would be a struggle – and James was beside him, stretched out long and lithe with one hand folded up under his head. The other hand was holding the joint, and after a long, meditative moment he lifted it to his mouth and took a drag. When he breathed out he turned slightly, reaching over to hold it to Jeremy's lips.

Jeremy might have protested this under normal circumstances, but just at the moment he merely parted his lips to accept it, let James hold it there while he breathed in slowly and then out again through his nose. James' fingers felt rough against his mouth. Jeremy wondered what they tasted like. He licked one in an exploratory manner, then again more thoroughly when James only snorted out a laugh and didn't move away. They didn't taste of anything, in particular, except the thick sweet scent of the joint, maybe something that was just essentially human skin. It was weird to think of James just being made out of human skin, especially underneath all those ridiculous jumpers.

He breathed in again, and this time James did lift his hand, bringing it fluidly back to his own mouth. His eyes were only half-open and he looked lazy and pleased with himself. 

Jeremy tried to remember how they'd got here – Rotterdam, of course, where it was easy to acquire all sorts of things that he had no idea how to acquire in Britain. Or, well, he could just ask someone to acquire it for him, which was one of the benefits to being who he was. Quite possibly the Amazon interns would have been thrilled to provide him with marijuana and sex toys and prostitutes. But 'here' didn't just mean Rotterdam, it meant here in the grass, in a field – he turned his head and discovered that it looked suspiciously like a riverbank – in the darkening evening with James and no one else. There had been something about reintroducing him to the pleasures of his youth, although Jeremy didn't remember the 'lying in a field' portions of his teen years with any particular fondness. Probably Hammond wasn't far enough from youth to need the reminder. And Andy just had too much depressingly-adult dignity to let himself be dragged into something like this.

So yes, it did all make sense, he realized. Everything was explained.

Except for the bit where James rolled over, propping himself up on his elbow so that he could peer at Jeremy as if he'd suddenly discovered a new species of stick insect. "Jezza," he said, and then, "hmmm." He took another long drag, then leaned down and pressed their mouths together.

It wasn't – quite – a kiss, Jeremy realized. James' tongue was there, parting his lips, and then James was breathing out in one slow, perfectly-formed puff of air. Jeremy breathed in on instinct, slow as he could manage, holding the smoke in his lungs until they were stretched tight. James hadn't moved away and Jeremy could feel the warmth of him all against his side, the soft waves of his hair where it hung down over their faces. When he finally let himself exhale with a gasp, it was into James' mouth again; James took it and then leaned back, lifted his face to the sky and blew it out in one smooth breath.

Jeremy was reasonably sure _that_ hadn't been invented in the seventies. Or if it had, they reserved it for a very different sort of party than the ones he'd been invited to. Bloody selfish of them, he thought, to have come up with something as brilliant as that and then not told him about it. He'd have to get one of the Amazon interns to go 'round and give the entirety of 1976 a good telling off.

Come to think of it, though, there were slightly more pressing issues. "James," he said.

"Mmm?" said James. He took another puff. The end of the joint glowed red.

"We're in Rotterdam," Jeremy said.

"Very astute." James crooked a smile at him.

"So we could be doing this in a hotel room instead of a field."

"Much more difficult for you to run away in panic if we're in a hotel room," James said. It was a reasonable point, but rather spoilt by the way he held the joint to Jeremy's mouth again, letting his thumb caress the curve of Jeremy's bottom lip. Jeremy breathed in obediently, then reached over and caught James' collar in his hand, pulling him close. James flailed and got the hand with the joint out of the way in time, but he ended up sprawled half over Jeremy as their mouths came together. Jeremy breathed out and James breathed in for one long, gorgeous moment.

James pulled back a little to breathe out and Jeremy let him, but when the smoke had dissipated he tugged on James' collar again, pulling him in so that he could press his mouth to the corner of James' jaw just below his ear.

"Don't think I'm going to," he said. "Run away in panic, that is." They were both free to… be in a hotel room together. Jeremy had been thinking about it for a while. Now he couldn't remember exactly why he hadn't done anything about the whole idea before.

James breathed out, hard, and it had nothing to do with smoke. "Not even in the morning?" he said. His eyes were still half-closed, but they didn't look anything like lazy now.

"Nope," Jeremy said, popping the P just to feel the way it made James shiver. "As long as we can order in breakfast. I imagine I'll be starving."


End file.
